1) Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to inflatable packing materials, such as dunnage bags.
2) Description of Related Art
Inflatable packing materials, such as dunnage bags, are typically used to fill void regions in containers carrying goods or items for shipment. When the dunnage bag is inflated, the items are wedged between the dunnage bag and the walls of the container or between portions of the dunnage bag. Thus the items are restricted from moving around in the container while being shipped.
Dunnage bags or similar materials come in various designs, shapes and sizes. Some of them are configured to be inflated prior to placing them into the boxes or other containers as dunnage material. Others are inflated after they are placed into the container. The advantage of the latter type is that they can be inflated just enough to fill most, if not all, of the empty space that is present. Even though there are a great variety of available dunnage bags, there is room for improvement in their design so as to reduce cost and increase their ease of use.
For example, in the case of dunnage bags that are configured to be inflated after they are placed into the container, it has proven challenging to develop a method and a structure for inflating such bags in a low cost and efficient manner. A dunnage bag may be inflated by inserting an inflation nozzle through a connected valve assembly of the bag. Because the bag is already within the closed container, in order to access the valve assembly either the valve assembly must extend through the container or the inflation nozzle must enter the container to reach the valve assembly.
Some dunnage bags are configured such that their valve assembly extends through a wall of the container. However, the wall of some containers is sometimes not strong enough to support the valve assembly when the nozzle is being inserted into the valve assembly during the inflation process. And the valve assemblies of such bags are often too costly and cumbersome for use in a high volume environment, such as a warehouse or distribution center.
In other bags, the inflation nozzle is inserted through the container wall to the valve assembly of the bag. In such bags, the valve assembly is aligned near or adjacent a predetermined area of one of the container's walls so it is possible to insert the inflation nozzle blindly through the wall and engage the valve assembly. Some bags have used glue to adhere the valve assembly against an inner surface of the wall. However, such gluing is undesirable in that it requires several assembly steps including applying the glue, positioning the nozzle assembly in the desired location, and then allowing the glue to dry sufficiently to cause adhesion.
In light of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a structure for and method of inflating a dunnage bag within a container that allow for the proper and consistent alignment between the valve assembly within the container and the insertion of the inflation nozzle from outside the container. It would also be desirable to provide a device for holding the valve assembly against the outer wall during the inflation process and prevent the inflation nozzle from puncturing straight through the valve assembly.